Superfriends/Transcript
Part One (Opening shot: the city skyline at dawn.) Narrator: The city of Townsville...is peacefully quiet at the break of dawn... (Dissolve to a married couple asleep in bed. They look very much like Robert and Hilarie Schneider, two members of the Apples in Stereo; their bedspread bears an apple pattern.) Narrator: ..as all of its citizens... (Dissolve to another bedroom, where an individual sleeps with back turned to the camera.) Narrator: ...beautiful friends... (The sleeper turns over; it is a fat woman with a beauty treatment smeared on her face. From here, dissolve to the Professor, sleeping at a table in his lab.) Narrator: ...and family alike are fast asleep. (Dissolve to a window in the girls' room and pan toward the bed. The camera passes each girl as she is named; all are sleeping quite soundly.) Narrator: Including our precious little girls...Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. (Stop on Bubbles as the sound of a large vehicle makes itself heard outside. This disturbs her slumber to the point that she pops one eye open to look back toward the window.) Bubbles: (groaning) Can't be garbage day already... (Pan back toward the windows.) Buttercup: (waking up) What's all the ruckus? Blossom: (also waking up) Let's go see. (She gets out of bed; cut to outside their windows, one girl popping up in each to look out. They do a double take and duck out of sight as the camera turns down to ground level, where they throw the front door open for a closer look. A moving van rolls across the view, which then zooms in on the girls; they look after it with great puzzlement. From over the hedge that separates the girls' yard from the one that used to belong to the Smith family ("Supper Villain," "Just Desserts"), we see the van parked in front of the house and boxes being hauled in. Cut back to the girls and pan left as Buttercup slides up to the hedge for a look, kneeling to stay out of sight. Blossom follows her lead; Bubbles does not join them.) Blossom: (softly, to the o.c. Bubbles) Get over here! (Bubbles zips up, standing rather than kneeling.) Bubbles: What? Blossom: (softly, pulling her to ground) Get down! (Cut to the other side of the hedge. Three openings appear, each with one girl's eyes behind it and her hands pushing the leaves aside. The eyes dart back and forth before Bubbles continues.) Bubbles: Blossom! (Their side of the hedge.) Blossom: (normal volume) What? Bubbles: I don't get it. What are we hiding behind the bush for? (Their perspective; now two moving men carry a box across the field of view. Until further notice, all three girls keep their voices down.) Blossom: Shhh! This is a covert operation. (On the end of this, the men stop and glance nervously toward the camera.) Blossom: If you don't lower your voice... (The new neighbors' side, pulled back; her voice reverberates across the distance from behind the hedge.) ...people will know that we're spying. (Back to the girls' perspective; the movers start hauling again.) Now keep your voice down and lay low. (The new neighbors' side of the hedge again; the leaves have moved back together, but the girls clear a new view for themselves.) Blossom: Hey! (Her view: a box marked "PLASTIC WARE" being carried in.) Look at all that plastic ware. (Back to the girls' side; shift to each in turn.) Bubbles: What if our new neighbor is a beautiful lady and falls madly in love with the Professor? Buttercup: (groaning) Just because you see plastic ware, doesn't mean it has to be a girl. Blossom: Yeah. Boys need a place to put leftovers, too. Bubbles: All right already! Buttercup: Yeah! I bet our neighbor's a swinging bachelor! (Stay on her.) Bubbles: (from o.c.) Whoa! (Back to her.) Look at all those weights! (Her perspective: now a moving man is straining to drag a weight bench into the house.) Bubbles: I bet our new neighbor is strong and very manly. (The neighbors' side of the hedge.) Blossom: Bubbles! Women lift weights, too. (Back to their side.) I bet she's probably a highly intelligent female bodybuilder. (Shift to Bubbles.) Bubbles: That falls madly in love with the Professor? (Stay on her.) Buttercup: (from o.c.) I hope not. (Pan to her, pointing.) Look! (Their perspective: a clothes rack with his and hers bathrobes on its way in. Back to the neighbors' side of the hedge.) Blossom: That can only mean one thing. Girls: (dejectedly) Married. Buttercup: Ick! Blossom: I bet they're just another boring couple like everyone else on our block. (Their perspective: boxes and furniture being hauled back and forth. When the men clear out, one box is left sitting at a distance on the walk. It is marked "TOYS.") Bubbles: Hey, look! Check out that big box of toys! (Close-up of it.) Blossom: (from o.c.) Now, Bubbles, you know that lots of old people play with toys too. (A small girl peeks out from behind the box, just far enough to expose long brown hair and a large blue eye.) Bubbles: (from o.c.) You're right. Look at that little man standing right next to 'em. (Cut to just behind the girl.) Buttercup: (from behind hedge) Bubbles! That's not a little man, that's a girl. Blossom: (from behind hedge, gasping a bit) You think she can see us? Bubbles: (jumping into view, shouting) Yoo-hoo! Buttercup: (from behind hedge) Yep. (Bubbles has drawn the newcomer's attention; she keeps jumping and calling.) Bubbles: Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! (Close-up of the girl; she continues o.c.) Hey! Hey! Hey, you! Yoo-hoo! Hello? (Back to the hedge; she has now cleared it.) Whoo! Whoo-hoo! Over here! Yoo-hoo! You! (The girl again; she continues o.c.) Hey, you! Yoo-hoo, yoo-hoo! (The girl hunches back behind the box, but has her cover taken away suddenly. Now we see all of her - she is almost a dead ringer for the girl who played with Twiggy the hamster in "Stuck Up, Up, and Away." She wears red pants and a white shirt with an apple on its front. With nowhere to hide, she looks back and forth, then manages a timid little wave. Back to the girls' Blossom and Buttercup still watching from behind the hedge, Bubbles jumping in the neighbors' yard.) Bubbles: I think she saw me! (jumping o.c. toward camera) Come on! Let's go say hi! (Cut to the girl, her eyes moving up and down to follow Bubbles' progress. The latter jumps across the yard and stops next to her. A moment of silence. Now the girls return to their normal speaking volume.) Bubbles: (excitedly) Hi. I'm Bubbles, what's your name, what grade are you in, what's your favorite color, what's your favorite animal, do you like drawing? (When the girl speaks, she sounds a bit nervous, but gradually warms up to the situation.) Robin: Hi. Um...I'm Robin Snyder. Let's see, uh...kindergarten...um, elephants, and...yeah, I like drawing. (Blossom and Buttercup step across the yard.) Bubbles: (puzzled) Your favorite color is elephant? (The others arrive; Blossom clears her throat. Buttercup has her arms crossed and is playing it cool.) Bubbles: (to them) Hey! This is Robin. I like her. She draws. (to the girl, Robin) These are my sisters, Blossom... (Pan to her.) Blossom: On behalf of all the citizens of Townsville, I'd like to welcome you to our neighborhood. (Pan to Buttercup.) Bubbles: (from o.c.) ...and Buttercup. Buttercup: Yeah, wassup? (The group again.) Robin: Hey, do you all go to Pokey Oaks? Blossom, Bubbles: Uh-huh. Robin: (sighing with relief) I'm starting there next week. (Bubbles gasps happily.) Bubbles: You'll love it! They have arts and crafts. Blossom: And story time. Buttercup: And recess. Robin: Do they have dodgeball? (This gets a reaction from Buttercup.) Buttercup: Uh-huh. Robin: I love to do all those things, but I haven't gotten to 'cause all my toys and books have been packed up. Bubbles: Well, then, why don't you come over to our house to play? We got everything. Robin: You really mean it? Bubbles: Yeah! (to her sisters) Right? Blossom: Correct. Buttercup: Right on. Bubbles: (taking Robin's hand) Come on! Let's go! (All four walk to the girls' house; cut to inside the front door as they cross the living room.) Bubbles: This is our house. Our room is upstairs. (They reach the kitchen door and stop. The Professor is washing dishes.) Bubbles: This is our dad. (He waves; she addresses him as he leans out.) This is Robin from next door. Professor: Why, hello there, Robin. It's very nice to have you as our new neighbor. I'm the Professor. Bubbles: (to Robin) Yeah. He made us in his laboratory by accident. (Both look up toward him; cut to their perspective of him.) Professor: Well, what can I say? (He smiles; back to Bubbles and Robin.) Robin: Don't worry, Professor. (Her perspective.) I was an accident too. (This remark catches him off guard; cut to the four climbing the stairs. The girls do not float up, but use their legs.) Robin: Your dad is funny. (She giggles.) (Cut to inside the girls' room, the camera pointing at the door. It creaks open to admit the group. Zoom in on Robin as she gasps in joy and surprise, then cut to her perspective and pan slowly across the room - littered with toys of all sorts. Games, (video and otherwise), dollhouse, dartboard, stuffed animals, punching bag, skateboard - it almost looks as if the Professor ripped off the toy store again, as he did in "Ploys R' Us." When her line of vision reaches the windows, the girls lean into view.) Girls: Let's play! (Buttercup swings one end of a jump rope for Robin and Bubbles; the other end is out of view at first, but the camera pans to show it in Blossom's grip. Now she and Buttercup watch a puppet show, with the stage's top edge out of view. Turn up to show Robin and Bubbles working the marionettes. Next: Robin stands on a stack of books to set a block on top of a tall tower. She gives a thumbs-up, and the camera turns down to the base, where Buttercup is standing. She brings the blocks down with one kick, and Robin jumps down and gives her a high five.) (Robin works on a jigsaw puzzle with Blossom; then she and Bubbles go to work on separate drawings. When they show their work, we see that each has drawn the other, and both laugh. Now Blossom and Robin stand before the mirror, their backs to the camera and their images mostly blocking what is in front of them 0 but we can see the eyes of Buttercup and Bubbles reflected in the glass. They are having their hair brushed by the other two, who back out of view to show what they have come up with. Each has had her hairstyle worked on; the sides of Buttercup's flip curl up much more than they did before, while Bubbles' pigtails have become big fluffy clouds of hair. The former looks rather cross about this makeover, the latter pleased as punch. Blossom and Robin giggle over their handiwork.) In the preceding two paragraphs, Robin and the girls are not heard speaking or giggling. Other sounds, such as the blocks falling, are heard. (Cut to the Professor, poking his head through the doorway.) Professor: Oh, girls... (He stops short to the sound of creaking springs, and his eyes start to move up and down. Cut to Bubbles and Robin, bouncing into view near the windows.) Bubbles: Hi, Professor! (They drop out of sight, Buttercup and Blossom bounce up and down, and the first two reappear.) Bubbles: We're jumping! (Pull back across the room to the Professor's perspective. They are bouncing on the bed.) Professor: Yes, I can see that, Bubbles. (The girls' perspective of him.) Um, Robin's mother called. It's time for her to go home. Robin's got a lot of unpacking to do. (Close-up of the bed; they stop jumping.) Girls, Robin: (sadly) Awww... Professor: (from o.c.) Come on now, girls, there's always tomorrow. Girls, Robin: Yaaaay! (They do a group hug.) (Dissolve to the four on their way down the stairs. The girls are now floating - the first time since meeting Robin that they have done so. She is slightly ahead of them, not looking back.) Bubbles: So, you think you can come over tomorrow? Robin: (looking back at her) Sure. I just have to ask my - (She suddenly cries out in shock, her eyes popping, and tumbles o.c. to the floor. Cut to the girls' perspective of her, flat on her back.) Girls: Are you okay? Robin: Am I okay? Are you okay? You...you're all floating! (Her perspective of them.) Blossom: Floating...? (It dawns on them.) Girls: Oops. (They land on the stairs.) Blossom: Sorry, Robin. We forgot to tell you...we have superpowers. (Cut to just behind Robin as she sits up to face them. Brief silence as she mulls this over.) Robin: (brightly) Okay. I have superpowers too. Girls: Really? Robin: Yeah, watch. (She proceeds to cross one eye while keeping the other aimed at the girls; they laugh at this, and she makes the crossed eye move back and forth on its own. Dissolve to the interior of what appears to be a small box, with a window through which Bubbles is peering from outside. A bell rings.) Bubbles: I think it's done. (The side of the box with the window opens up; Bubbles is holding on to it with an oven mitt. We are back in the girls' room, with the other three behind her and watching expectantly. She reaches in, and the camera cuts to a close-up of the chamber, which is revealed to be a toy oven. A small cake is pulled out, steam rising from it.) Girls, Robin: (from o.c.) Ooooh...ahhhh... Buttercup: (from o.c.) It looks delicious! (After a moment, it pops and deflates like a falling soufflé'. Nervous silence.) Blossom: (from o.c.) So...uh...Robin... (Cut to Blossom driving a Big Wheel on the sidewalk. A rope is tied to the rear end, and we can just see Robin's eye at the edge of the view and her hand holding the rope. She is being towed along, and Blossom looks back toward her.) Blossom: ...what do you think of Townsville? (Pan to Robin; Bubbles is holding on to her.) Robin: I love it! It's the best place I've ever lived! (Pan further; Buttercup holds on to Bubbles.) Buttercup: Know what else is the best? (Cut to the night sky and turn down to the girls' backyard on the next line. A tent has been set up, and we can see silhouettes of the four through the cloth thanks to a light inside.) Buttercup: Sleeping under the stars. Blossom: Yeah, and you know what else? (Cut to them inside the tent, lying on sleeping bags around a small lantern.) Blossom: Cats! Robin: I have a cat. Bubbles: You do? Robin: Uh-huh. (Cut to them under a tree in her yard. It is daytime again. A small cat is with them; Bubbles lies on the grass next to it.) Robin: (pointing to it) Her name's Ginger. She catches mice, but she doesn't eat 'em. Bubbles: We had a cat for about a week once... (An empty patch of lawn. Bubbles stands up into view; she is now in her swimsuit and dripping wet.) Bubbles: ...but he turned out to be an evil kitty. (She giggles as a jet of water hits her. Pull back; all four are in swimwear and playing around a lawn sprinkler. Buttercup laughs as she gets sprayed.) goof: In the long shot, the girls are wearing one-piece suits with black stripes, while in the close-ups, Bubbles and Buttercup each have on a two-piece. Buttercup: The Professor once invented the perfect pet for us. Bubbles and Buttercup are referring to "Cat Man Do" and "Pet Feud," respectively. (Back to the bedroom. We see her and Robin; as she speaks, the camera pulls back to show the other two girls. Bubbles wears a black cape and fake mustache, and waves a magic wand over an upended top hat. On the next line, cut to a close-up of Bubbles, putting the others o.c.) Buttercup: He was really cool and smart and funny... (Bubbles throws a pinch of glitter into the air and reaches into the hat.) Buttercup: (from o.c.) ...but he had a little problem. He ate too much. (Bubbles pulls out a carrot that has had a bite taken out of it - the rabbit evidently decided to take five without telling her. Her mustache falls off and she smiles sheepishly.) (Now we see all four playing a board game. Bubbles aims a disgruntled glance at Blossom.) Blossom: Too much? What do you mean, too much? You landed on Broad Street and that's how much rent is, so pay up. Bubbles: (handing over play money) Fine! Here you go! (As the Professor looks in from the doorway, they have a slot-car race going. Bubbles waves pom-poms like a cheerleader, Blossom watches, and Buttercup and Robin are at the controls. The former wears a green and white cap, the latter a red and yellow one.) Bubbles: Robin, go! (Close-up of the two cars speeding along the track; their colors match the drivers' caps.) Bubbles: (from o.c.) Go, Robin, go! (Robin's car pulls ahead of Buttercup's and zooms o.c.; cut to a radio-controlled vehicle as it zips across the floor and stops in front of the group. Buttercup has the controller, Blossom and Robin one doll each. Another is in the driver's seat.) Blossom: Heather Tiffany, Garrett's here to pick you up. (Close-up of her and Robin's dolls; she continues o.c.) Have fun! Robin: (from o.c.) Thanks, Aunt Brashley. Where's your date...Chadwick? Bubbles: (from o.c., deeper than usual) Here I am. (Cut to her, pushing Octi forward.) Ready for a night on the town? (All four giggle.) (Cut to an overhead view of them lying in a row across a hammock strung between two trees in the yard.) Robin: But my favorite thing about Townsville is my new friends. Blossom: Me too. Buttercup: Me three. Bubbles: Me four. (Fade to black.) Part Two (Opening shot: the Mayor gorging himself on pie at his desk. The intercom speaker sits nearby, as do several empty pie plates. His face and collar are covered with juice and filling.) Mayor: Mmmm....mmmm...mmm-hmm-mmm...pie!...mmm.... (The intercom buzzes.) Ms. Bellum: (over intercom) Mayor, a monster is attacking Townsville. He just stepped on your house. But don't worry...your wife is safe, and all that's gone is your prized rosebushes. (He shows no reaction until she mentions this final item; then his eye pops wide open and he grabs the hotline's receiver.) Mayor: HEEEELLLLPPPP!!! (Cut to Robin's yard. She is leading the girls, who have their eyes closed and their hands joined to make a line.) Robin: We're almost there! (leading them around the corner) Keep your eyes closed. No peeking. (Overhead view of the house; we can see the line making its way to the backyard, where some piece of equipment is set up. Cut to the four, facing the camera.) Robin: Okay, you can open your eyes now. (The girls do so and gasp happily; cut to behind the group and turn up, putting them out of view. In front of them stands an all-in-one play set.) Robin: (from o.c.) My dad built it for us. (Back to them.) Blossom: (as all run toward it) Come on! (The camera pulls back over the yard, showing them having a grand time with this new plaything, as the hotline's buzzer goes off. Pull back again and pan to put the corner of the girls' house in view, with the hotline visible through one bedroom window. The Girls are having so much fun with Robin, they're completely unaware that the Mayor is summoning them as the buzzer goes unheard. Back to the Mayor's office; he has the receiver pressed to his ear, but gets only a ring tone for his trouble. Now he is clean.) (Back and forth between the yard and the office three times. On the first two yard shots, we hear the buzzer; on all office shots, ringing over the line. Yard sequence: Bubbles on the tire swing. Buttercup on the slide. Robin and Blossom peeking out from hiding places.) Robin: I see you! Blossom: I see you! (Back to the office.) Mayor: (hanging up) Oh, folderol! (walking to Ms. Bellum, now in the office) It's hopeless! My rosebushes are done for, and there's no possible way to get ahold of them - all because the girls won't answer their stupid phone! (Cut to the office door as the grabbing of cloth is heard. Ms. Bellum steps out, carrying the Mayor by his coat collar, and climbs a flight of stairs. It's clear that the Mayor has stupidly forgotten the alternate means to contact the Girls if the hotline doesn't work, and Ms. Bellum has to drag the Mayor up to the roof to show him, doing her best to avoid showing any annoyance of her boss' ignorance of forgetting that there was a backup plan if the hotline doesn't work. On the roof, she opens a door and steps out. Cut to a large object covered with a tarp. She reaches into view to pull this away, and the camera cuts back to her, lifting the Mayor into view for a good look at the thing. He blinks stupidly. Cut to it - a spotlight with a pattern of concentric pink and red hearts on its lens.) Mayor: (from o.c.) Oh...yeah. (Back to the four, who have now all climbed into the tire swing.) Robin: It's almost lunchtime. And Mom's made us some yummy sandwiches. (Close-up of her.) Blossom: (from o.c.) Cool! Bubbles: (from o.c.) Awesome! Buttercup: (from o.c.) Yeah, I'm starved. (On this last, Robin looks worriedly toward the sky.) Robin: (pointing up) Hey, what's that? (The camera follows her finger and stops on the Powerpuff emergency signal, as used in "Monkey See, Doggie Do," projected into the sky. Unlike then, however, the hearts do not pulsate, but stay in a static pattern. Back to the group; the girls are off the swing and standing with their heads down.) Robin: What's wrong? Bubbles: Remember when we told you we had superpowers? Blossom: Well, we have to use them to save the day and stuff. Robin: Well, will you be back in time for sandwiches? Buttercup: I don't think so. Robin: Well, that's okay. It's not like it happens every day, right? (The girls can think of no good way to tell her that it does.) Blossom: (to her sisters) Come on, girls. We better go. Girls: Sorry, Robin. (They take off; she watches them go.) (Music cue: "Signal in the Sky (Let's Go)" by the Apples in Stereo. Main lyrics are in bold, additional lyrics in parentheses. Cut to the sun and turn down to the girls' house.) Let's go! Power super, super power Power super, super power (Zoom in and dissolve to the girls' room. Bubbles turns her face to the bed as the others run into the hall for hide-and-seek.) Would you like to play a game of hide-and-seek now? (La la la la, la-la-la) If you have X-ray eyes, please promise not to peek now ' '(La la la la, la-la-la) (Buttercup hides behind a potted plant, Blossom behind the shower curtain, Robin in a trash can.) Well, first we count to ten, and then we'll have some fun now, oh... (La la la la, la-la-la) (Bubbles raises her head, but her face falls.) Or will you fly away before we count to one now? (La la la la, la-la-la) (She sees the emergency signal again; zoom in on it.) The signal in the sky, oh (Pull back; we see Robin and the girls in her yard. They cannot meet her eyes, and they take off after a moment.) That's when you know that you have to fly, oh (The signal again, then Robin looking sadly up at the camera; pull back over her to show the girls flying off.) The signal in the sky, oh-h-h-h Let's go! (Robin shuffles back into her house.) You know you got a lot to do, ooo-ooo Let's go! (The girls head for Townsville; cut to a news report that shows them tackling a huge beast as a reporter stands in the foreground.) And everything depends on you, ooo-ooo (Robin sits on her living room couch, her eyes shining with tears.) Ooo-ooo-ooo... (The sun again; turn down to the girls' house. Robin runs over from hers and waves up at them as they pop up one by one in their windows.) Hey girls, hey girls, come out and play now (La la la la, la-la-la) (Inside the room, the hotline goes off; back to outside the windows. Now they shake their heads. Robin looks up sadly as they take off.) Or do you have to hurry off to save the day now? (La la la la, la-la-la) (The four eat popcorn and watch TV - an Apples music video - in Robin's living room.) Well, can't you come over, watch a movie with your friends now, oh? (La la la la, la-la-la) (A news break begins; the signal is projected over Townsville.) Or will you fly away before we see the end now? La la la la, la-la-la (Robin hangs her head; cut to the signal in the night sky.) The signal in the sky, oh That's when you know that you have to fly, oh (Outside Robin's house. She waves goodbye as the girls fly away, then sits on the front step.) The signal in the sky, oh-h-h-h Let's go! (The girls in flight, then Robin sitting alone under the lawn sprinkler.) You know you got a lot to do, ooo-ooo Let's go! (The girls in flight; next she sits on the tire swing.) And everything depends on you, ooo-ooo Ooo-ooo-ooo... (Back to her on her living room couch; the camera pulled back across the room. During the next four lines, dissolve several times to show her in various sitting and lying positions; the wall clock marks the passage of several hours.) Power super, super power Power super, super power Power super, super power Power super, super power! (The signal is seen during the day again, and the girls fly past it.) The signal in the sky, oh (Turn down to Robin, holding one end of a jump rope and looking forlornly at the abandoned other one.) That's when you know that you have to fly, oh (The signal again, then Robin motionless in the end swing of a row of four.) The signal in the sky, oh-h-h-h (The girls in flight.) Let's go! (Robin lies on her bed, with her cat Ginger nuzzling her cheek. This fails to cheer her up; she turns her face away, and a tear begins to trickle from one eye. Each bold lyric is now sung twice over the corresponding background.) Power super, super power You know you got a lot to do, ooo-ooo...Let's go! (The girls in flight, then Robin lying alone across the hammock.) Power super, super power And everything depends on you, ooo-ooo... Let's go! (The girls in flight, then Robin on the couch in her now-darkened living room.) Power super, super power You know you got a lot to do, ooo-ooo... Let's go! (The girls in flight, then Robin walking slowly out of the room to stand in the doorway.) Power super, super power And everything depends on you, ooo-ooo... Let's go! (The girls in flight, then the door slowly closing behind Robin. Fade to black as the lines repeat and the music dies away.) (Snap to the four walking down the street. Robin has a backpack.) Robin: It's nice of you guys to walk me to school on my first day. Blossom: Well, it's the least we can do after having to ditch you last week to go save the day. Buttercup: Besides, we've never walked to school before. Bubbles: Yeah! (giggling) It's fun, but it sure takes a lot longer. (A white limousine rolls up, hiding them from view. Tinted windows prevent us from seeing the passengers; cut to just inside one window as the vehicle stops by the group. Having stopped, they look up at it, surprised. Back outside the door; through the window, we can now dimly see Princess Morebucks' father seated inside. It rolls down, and Princess pops her head up. She is in her street clothes.) Princess: Hey, girls, let me be a Powerpuff Girl for a day and you can ride in Daddy's limo with me to school. Blossom: No thanks, Princess. We'd rather walk our new friend Robin to school. Princess: Very well, then. You obviously don't know a thing about first-class travel. (Pause.) How about five bucks? Blossom: Would that be five bucks to ride in your limo, or five bucks to be a Powerpuff Girl? (Princess looks at her quizzically, then sighs and turns her attention in the general direction of the driver's seat.) Princess: Let's go, Alfred. This is a waste of time. (She shoots a calculating glance out the window as it rolls back up; Robin's reflection in the glass indicates that she is on the receiving end. The limo speeds away, and the four begin walking again.) Robin: Who was that? Blossom: That's just Princess. She's pretty harmless. (Cut to the sign in front of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.) Blossom: (from o.c.) Here we are. (Pull back; they stand next to it.) Are you ready to meet Ms. Keane and all the kids? Robin: You bet! (Ms. Keane opens the door and leans out.) Ms. Keane: Girls? Girls! The Mayor called. He needs you pronto! Blossom: (wearily) Here we go again. Sorry, Robin. You'll have to introduce yourself to the class without us. We'll see you later. (They take off; she sighs and hangs her head.) (Princess walks up to her.) Princess: Hey, kid, cheer up. You need to stick with me. I'll show you a good time. (as both walk o.c.) Let me tell you a little story...about me, of course. (Dissolve to a long shot of Morebucks Manor, then cut to Princess and Robin at one end of the kitchen table, which is loaded with food. Robin stares at the spread, her eyes wide.) Princess: You know, it's really difficult being a kid... (Pull back to frame more of the table; three chefs stand next to more goodies.) ...especially a really, really rich one. (Cut to them in a roller coaster topping a hill.) There are so many things to do, places to be, so many places to GOOOOOO! (On the end of this, the coaster barrels down the hill. Now we see the two exiting the ride; Robin looks a bit sick and stumbles o.c. ahead of Princess.) Princess: It's sickening, just thinking about how much money I have to spend every day. (Cut to the lawn at night. An ornate tent has been set up.) Princess: (from inside) I get no rest... (Cut to inside; the two are in pajamas and lying on a fancy bed.) ...and as you can guess... (Pull back from them; two servants are fanning them.) ...I can't live without my beauty sleep. (A circus ring. Now she is dressed as a ringmaster and holding a stool and whip like a lion tamer. Robin, in her shirt and pants again, directs a worried gaze past her.) Princess: So you see, it's not that easy being rich. (Pull back; a huge lion roars down at her.) It takes training and practice. (As she continues, cut to the two of them in swimsuits and going down a water slide.) Princess: Did I say that it's not easy being rich? I mean, there's no time to relax or anything. (In their street clothes again, they sit in a theater with bags of popcorn.) Princess: Enough about me. Tell me something about you. (Robin opens her mouth.) Wait, shut up. The show's about to start. (Cut to the stage, where a large white cat snarls and leaps over the heads of two performers. Their appearance is very similar to that of Siegfried and Roy, and the stage setup looks like something out of one of their 'Las Vegas' shows. Pull back into the audience; Princess and Robin are the only two people in the place. This is a command performance.) Princess: So...where was I? (Cut to them at a desk. Princess has the receiver of a gold-plated phone to her ear.) Princess: Listen! I own it and you rent it, so pay up now or get the heck out! What part of that don't you understand? (hanging up, to Robin) Hmph! Poor, lowly tenants. (Cut to the Mayor in his office, phone in hand. A click and dial tone are heard over the line - Princess has been talking to him about Townsville Hall. He hangs his head sadly. Now the two girls are standing in the infield of a racetrack as cars barrel past behind them. They have their hands to their ears and are wearing jumpsuits and caps: red and yellow for Robin, magenta and yellow for Princess.) Princess: LIKE I SAID, THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS TO DO, THINGS TO BUY, CARS TO OWN... (Cut to a man and a woman about to kiss.) Princess: (from o.c.) ...dolls to play with... (They kiss.) Hey, stop! Stop! (Pull back to just behind the two girls' heads. They are watching the scene. A house stands behind the man and woman, who look to her, bewildered.) Princess: (to woman) You're not supposed to be kissing Dirk! Where's Taylor? Taylor? (A second woman steps out of the house.) Taylor'! Get over here! You're supposed to be kissing Dirk! (Now Princess and Robin, again in civvies, recline on deck chairs. On the next line, pull back overhead to show them by a swimming pool in the shape of a dollar sign. This is on the deck of an ocean liner.) Princess: Like I was saying, being wealthy is not for the weak of heart. It's never an easy ride. (Cut to a shot of the entire ship, a most imposing craft.) Princess: (voice over) That's for sure. (A red-haired woman in a black eye mask and a skimpy green outfit has a rough-looking fellow by the collar and is about to give him what for.) Woman: Say good night, sucker. It's way past your bedtime. (Cut to Robin on the floor, in a room of Morebucks Manor. She looks up, enjoying what she sees.) Man: (from o.c., as he takes a beating) No...please...don't...I didn't... (Pan to Princess, next to her on the floor.) Princess: Ooh! (Cut to behind them; this scene is taking place on a giant-screen TV. The view is zoomed in on the semiconscious man, sprawled out with a green boot planted on his face.) Woman: (from o.c.) Maybe now you'll tell me where I can find Francisco's hideou - (The broadcast cuts to 'Stanley' Whitfield at the news desk. Next to him is a graphic of the girls in their standard end-shot pose.) Whitfield: We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news involving the Powerpuff Girls' earlier encounter with the creature seen here retreating back to Monster Isle. (As he says this, cut to a full-screen view of a large beast with hair all over its back, stalking through the sea to the island in question. When this cut occurs, Whitfield's remaining words are delivered as a voice over. Now we see the girls in midair; Blossom makes a threatening remark.) Whitfield: (voice over) What seemed to be a short exchange of dialogue... (The monster turns to face them; it has a horn, one huge eye, and blond hair and mustache. As the report continues, it roars and fires a beam from its eye; the girls scramble to avoid this.) Whitfield: (voice over) ...escalated into yet another classic example of superhero know-how. (Now the girls launch a counterattack, pummeling the beast, after which the camera cuts back to Princess and Robin. A plate of fruit sits before them. We can still hear the beating on TV.) Princess: Aw, man, we're missing our show! I don't remember asking for a Powerpuff Girls news bulletin, do you? Robin: Um... Princess: They're always running around saving stuff, helping people, trying to make everyone feel safe! Robin: But they have to. That's their job. Princess: (picking up strawberry from plate) Yeah, they fed me the same line. (She eats it.) Robin: They did? Princess: I mean, if I don't like someone, I just say so. (mocking tone) "Oh, we have to go save the day now!" (normal tone; Robin starts to think) If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that one, I'd be rich!...Well, richer. Robin: I just wanted to be friends. Princess: It's not your fault. The Powerpuff Girls don't have time for friends...but I do. (Close-up side view of Robin, the TV going in front of her.) Robin: Hmmm... (The girls appear on screen, flying across, and her eyebrows lower in anger. She throws an apple, scoring a direct hit on Blossom. The fruit bounces away and rolls to a stop in front of Princess, who regards it with some surprise.) Princess: Boy. You must be really mad at the girls. Robin: Well... Princess: I don't blame you. If someone I considered to be my friends did to me what they did to you, I'd want to do the same thing. Robin: What thing? Princess: Get back at 'em, of course! (taking her hand) And I know just how to do it. (The two get up and run o.c. Fade to black.) (Snap to a close-up of one of the limousine's windows, seen from outside. The reflection of the mini-mart hit by the Gangrene Gang in "Power Lunch" is visible. The window rolls down slightly, exposing Princess' eyes.) Princess: Okay. This is the spot. (Inside the limo, she turns from the window.) You know what to do. (Robin is huddled at the other end of the seat.) Robin: (timidly) I don't know, Princess. Princess: What? Don't you want to pull one over on those dumb Powerpuffs? Robin: Well...um... Princess: I thought we were supposed to be friends. Robin: We are! Princess: Well, prove it! Go in there and get what we came for! (Back to Robin on the end of this line; she hunches herself down even farther, as if wishing she could make herself disappear. Cut to just outside the limo's dour as it swings shut, with Robin visible in the window's reflection. The pane rolls all the way down to expose Princess fully.) Princess: (giving A-OK sign) I'll be right here. (Robin, now at the mini-mart entrance, looks back with considerable unease. Cut to behind her; the limo sits across the street from her. At this distance, Princess is not visible.) Princess: (from inside limo, voice echoing a bit) You're doing great! (Robin opens the door and steps in; back to the window. Princess chuckles as it rolls up to show the mini-mart's reflection again. Inside the store, the camera pans across several aisles as Robin makes her way past them. Cut to the checkout counter, then to her eyeing it and giggling nervously. She walks down one aisle, looking back and forth at the items on the shelves; the last area seen is the candy section. Now we see a head-on view of her, stopped, looking fearfully back and forth, and finally reaching toward the camera.) (Cut to the phone in the Mayor's office. It buzzes to indicate an incoming call; pull back as he answers.) Mayor: Hello, Mayor here. (Princess is on the other end, calling from a cell phone in the limo.) Princess: Yeah, Mayor? We've got a shoplifter down at the mini-mart. Mayor: (gasping) You don't say! Princess: You better call the Powerpuff Girls. This one looks dangerous. (Inside the mini-mart, Robin seizes a handful of gumballs from an open bin. She looks around herself and puts them into her pocket; the sound of Princess clearing her throat startles her. The latter's silhouette stands at the other end of the aisle, its shape suggesting that she has changed back into her faux-Powerpuff ensemble.) (Cut to outside as the girls crash in through the ceiling, then to them ready to throw down inside.) Blossom: Running is futile! There's no escape! Princess: (from o.c.) That won't be necessary, Blossom. (Her voice catches them off guard. Pan quickly to an extreme close-up of her; she is indeed back in her yellow-and-leather getup, complete with crown, and smiling broadly.) Girls: (from o.c.) Princess?! (Pull back. Robin is bound and gagged on the floor in front of her.) Princess: I've taken care of everything. Girls: (from o.c.) Robin?! (Back to the girls.) Blossom: What's going on, Princess? Princess: I caught this little shoplifter red-handed. (kneeling to Robin) Seems she couldn't control her sweet tooth. (standing up) Luckily, I, Princess, was here to put an end to her sticky fingers. Pretty impressive, huh, girls? Blossom: (softly) Robin, is this true? (Robin nods sadly.) Princess: Well, there you have it. I guess you'll finally have to let me be a Powerpuff Girl. (Bubbles flies over.) Bubbles: Not so fast, Princess! Buttercup: Robin deserves a chance to tell her side of the story. (Robin has now been freed and is standing just past the ends of the girls' shadows. They are standing together again.) Robin: (small voice) It's true. I was going to steal the candy. (They start in surprise; she continues in a hurt tone.) I was just so upset with you for always leaving me to go save the day. Blossom: (in a consoling voice) That doesn't make it okay to steal... (Buttercup and Bubbles stare off at Morbucks angrily) Princess: That's right, you...stealer! Robin: (to Princess) But stealing candy was your idea! Princess: No! You're a liar and a thief, and I caught you! And for that, I deserve to be a Powerpuff Girl! (Back to the girls on the end of this line; they are sorting this whole thing out. Cut to Robin and Princess, face to face.) Robin: (angrily) Why are you doing this? I thought we were supposed to be friends! Princess: Don't you realize I just used you? I don't need any friends! I need to be a Powerpuff Girl! (Back to the girls; as Princess continues, all three become quite fed up with her tirade.) Princess: (from o.c.) You're just some poor dork that thinks the Powerpuff Girls like you! (Back to her and Robin. The edge of one of Bubbles' pigtails is visible at the left side of the screen.) Princess: And why would the Powerpuff Girls want to hang out with you, when they could be friends with me? (As she continues, Bubbles taps Robin on the shoulder and the camera pans left to put them in view instead of Princess. Smiling, the two join hands and walk away.) Princess: Someone who actually has the potential to be a superhero! Not just any superhero - a super-duper-hero! Feared and in... (Cut to just next to her. She shakes her fist angrily at the four reunited friends as they exit.) Princess: Hey! Where do you think you're going? I am not finished! Come back here! (Cut to the sun and turn down to the sound of swinging. The four are playing on the swings in Robin's backyard. In close-up, each of them swings up and down in time with her line.) Bubbles: Hey, Robin, we're sorry... Buttercup: ...we left you behind all the time. Blossom: It was never because we didn't like you. It's just... Robin: I know. (She swings up again.) That's your job. ( Close-up of the hotline buzzing in the girls' living room. The Professor picks it up.) Professor: Hello? (On the other end, the Mayor is at his desk and in a total panic.) Mayor: Professor, quick! Get the girls! It's an emergency! (Pull back; a large jar of pickles sits on the desk at a distance.) My pickle jar's stuck, and I'm starving! (Back to the Professor, now at a window whose blinds are closed.) Professor: You don't say. (peeking out, seeing the four playing) Well...the girls are pretty busy right now. Maybe they could come by later. (The standard end shot displays.) Narrator: So once again the day, and their friendship, is saved - thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Category:Transcripts